


Here Comes the Plane!

by redgoth



Series: The Increasingly Difficult Upbringing of Tord [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Tord, Gen, Pre-Relationship, hes actually a baby this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord won't eat his food, and Patryk has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Plane!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the delay, my school just started and i have !! a lot going on
> 
> edit: WHY DIDNT Y'ALL TELL ME I LEFT THE DESCRIPTION OF TORDS FOOD AS JUST '[baby food]' HOLY FUCK IM DYING

As Tord got older, dinner time began to grow a little harder. Rather than just a bottle, Patryk and Paul had started trying to work more baby food into the program… nothing about any of this was easy…

“Come on, Tord, open up!” Patryk held the spoon full of mushy, green baby food up to his son, waving it around.

Tord, on the other end, kept his mouth shut tight, staring at his father like he was insane.

Patryk sighed and Paul let out a little snicker from across the table.

“C’mon, baby…” Patryk whispered, before lifting the spoon up high, and letting out a heavy sigh. “Here comes the airplane!” He said in a forced cheery voice, before making airplane noises and moving the spoon closer to Tord’s tiny mouth. The boy just continued to stare at his father, mouth in a straight line. He looked far too serious too only be a little over four months old. Patryk sighed once more and dropped the spoon into the baby food container. “This is impossible.”

“I can’t believe you’re letting a four month old get the best of you.” Paul chuckled.

“If this is any indication for what he’ll be like in the future, I’m a little worried.”

Patryk stared, disheartened, at the container full of disgustingly green baby food as Paul continued with his own dinner. Patryk looked between the jar and his friend, watching Paul and his stupid smirk and dumb soup. All of a sudden, an idea flashed through his head.

“Paul, eat the baby food.” He said, shifting in his seat and picking up the spoon once more. Paul almost choked on his food.

“What?” He asked, his eyes widening.

“Eat the baby food!” Patryk repeated, a wide smile gracing his face. “Maybe if you eat it, Tord will too!”

“That is ridiculous and also disgusting.” Paul pointed his spoon at him.

“Shut up, just one try.” Patryk stood up from the chair, leaning across the table to shove the baby food in Paul’s face. Paul pushed himself backward, almost falling back. In his highchair, Tord watched with a mostly toothless grin.

“Here comes the plane!” Patryk said again, the cheeriness a bit less forced.

“Absolutely not.” Paul retorted, scowling at the other man.

Tord let out the tiniest of giggles, quickly catching both Paul and Patryk’s attention.

There was a hesitant moment, both men staring at their son. Paul glanced over at his friend, watching the man smile fondly at the baby. Paul leaned over and took the tiny spoon from his hand. When Patryk looked back, he opened his mouth to speak, but Paul cut him off.

“My turn to try.” He announced, walking around the table and grabbing the jar. Patryk sighed, backing away and resigning his place.

“Alright, Tord,” Paul started, scooping out a spoonful of foul goop, “we’re gunna do this once.”

The baby watched him curiously, before looking back at Patryk, who was standing off to the side, almost looking dejected.

“Open up, buddy.” Paul lifted up the spoon and moved it closer to Tord, swaying it carefully back and forth. Tord watched it, wide eyed, mouth hanging open. Paul brought it up to Tord’s mouth, and slowly, Paul worked towards getting Tord to eat the food. After a few minutes, and multiple spoonfuls of baby food later, Paul let out a little laugh of triumph, looking back to where Patryk had been standing. He wasn’t there anymore. Paul stood up in a hurry, but calmed down just a little when he saw him. Lying down on the floor.

“Uh… Pat?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m… I’m gunna take a nap.” Patryk mumbled, raising his hands up to cover his face.

Paul scratched the back of his neck, watching his friend cautiously. “If you’re going to nap, go to your room, maybe?”

“Nah…” Patryk murmured.

“Pat, when’s the last time you had a full night of sleep?” Paul asked carefully.

“Never.” Patryk answered.

“Okay, buddy… let’s get you to bed, pal.” He set the spoon down, standing up. He picked Tord up from the highchair, holding him up and walking over to the man on the floor. He held his free hand out, and Patryk merely stared at him for a moment, before sighing heavily, raising his hand and pulling himself up with Paul’s help.

Patryk looked at Tord, taking his tiny hand in his. “Why do you hate me, baby.” He asked, dully.

“He doesn’t hate you.” Paul snickered, leading the other toward his bedroom.

“He totally hates me.” Patryk followed after him slowly.

“It’s bed time, Pat.”

“Yeah, okay.”

And Paul could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank riot, the 3 & 1/2 month old i'm currently living with, for teaching me what babies are.


End file.
